


Sweet as Candy

by sunflower1343



Series: Toy Boxes [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba gets another box in the mail. Asami calls him to chat about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say about this one. I wanted smut, I wrote smut. This is earlier stage in their relationship smut, not much in the way of romance, but maybe a hint of it. Written October 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

He'd just picked up the thriller Takato had talked him into trying and was relaxing on his couch with it when the phone rang. The book wasn't all that great, so he reached over his head and snagged it.

"Hello?"

"Did you get my present?"

He froze, every hair instantly standing on end. His mind raced back to the package he'd received in the mail two days before. The note with it had said not to use it until he'd heard from Asami. He was hearing now.

"Yeah, I got it. What's the big deal ordering me around like that? Not that I'd want to use anything you sent me. Though the headset might come in handy."

"You used that leather harness though, and begged for more, didn't you?"

He blushed, remembering the box he'd found in the mail a few weeks earlier and what it had contained, and how he'd used it. And how Asami had come and used him only after he'd begged for it, because Asami was the one who'd sent it in the first place.

"You're blushing, aren't you Akihito? I'd so very much like to see that. I'll just have to use my imagination though. I'm too far away to do anything tonight. I have business in Nagasaki for a few days."

He sighed with relief and relaxed. "So what, you're just calling to chat?"

"Why not? I'm bored. What are you doing right now?"

This was strange. But he didn't get a chance to talk to the guy like this ever. So why not talk? It's not like he had anything better to do. He put his feet up on the sofa and leaned back.

"I was trying to read a book Takato gave me. It's supposed to be a thriller, but it's a snoozer. Everything in it is fake."

"That bad, hmm? It's hard to read someone's unrealistic concept of action when you've lived it. Where are you sitting?"

"Huh? I'm sitting on my couch. Why?"

"No particular reason. I was just trying to picture you right now. What are you wearing?"

He paused, then answered reluctantly. "The same thing I wore the last time you came over. A tank top and shorts. WHY? Are you doing something perverted?"

"Now why would you jump to that conclusion? Do you want me to do something perverted? That's not a bad idea, Akihito. Why don't you help me out?"

He had a feeling he shouldn't ask. "How?"

"Just describe things for me."

"Like what?"

"Take your shirt off."

"No."

"Scared, are you? I can see how a shy boy like you would be ashamed to take his shirt off when he's alone in his apartment. How do you bathe though?"

His teeth ground together. "Fine. Drop the sarcasm." He lifted the tank top over his head and tossed it to the floor. He'd been getting too hot anyway.

"There. It's off. Happy?" He flopped back down onto the couch. The cool air was making his hair stand on end again, and his nipples were puckering slightly. He imagined what Asami would be doing to them, if he were there, and they instantly hardened. Along with other things. His face grew hot. 

"Mmm. Happier. Something tells me you're protesting too much. What do your nipples look like now, I wonder?"

He looked at them. Stiff little peaks, begging to be licked. He touched one lightly and gasped.

"That hard? I can take care of that for you, Akihito. Doing it alone can be fun, but I know you wish it was my hand there. Let your hands be mine. It would be so much better. You could edit out all you don't want, the little pinches and spanks, or add in more because I know what a bad boy you can be, or just leave everything to me. You know how well I know your body, and all I can give you. Let me have control. I'll do you just the way you want to be done."

Oh god he wanted to feel what was being promised but he didn't want to give in but it was tempting because Asami wasn't there, right? He could hang up any time he wanted, right? But he knew if he hung up now it would only be a pale imitation of what he could have really had, a re-run when he could have had a live performance. And the guy made him crazy no matter how he was present. He was already arching up into the voice, his cock straining against the thin material of his shorts. He threw all common sense aside and jumped. "Okay. Okay we can play your game. But if it gets weird I'm hanging up. Got it?"

There was triumph in the voice that scared him a little, and seduction that made it easy to swallow. "Of course. You're the one in control. You can hang up at any time."

He knew he was being toyed with, but that was part of the turn on. "So what," he swallowed audibly, "what do I have to do?" He tried not to sound eager, but he was, and he had the feeling Asami could tell.

"Shhh, we take it slow. We have all night. First things first. You want your hands free, to do things. Get the headset I sent you."

He felt a surge of anger. Set up. "You planned this! You bastard."

He heard a low chuckle in his ear. "Of course I did. Does that matter? I could have not bothered with the gift. We could talk on speaker phone, but it's so much more intimate with me speaking softly into your ear, isn't it? You wouldn't want your neighbors to hear everything, would you?"

The bastard had a point. "No. No, I guess I wouldn't. Fine, let me get it."

He set the phone down and walked to the brown cardboard box on the counter. It had been sitting there, for two days. He'd been staring at it, for two days. His fingers brushed over the cardboard, remembering what the last gift brought. 

He shook himself free of the memory and carried it back to the couch and plopped down, box in lap. He opened the flaps and gazed at the contents. And snorted. Wrapped like a present, in pink tissue paper with little hearts. He pulled the headset out and took it out of its box. His hands were shaking slightly. Shit, he was already hard again. Just the thought of Asami's hands and voice...

He turned it on; it already had batteries. It used Bluetooth, no need for wires. The connection with his phone was made. He slipped the headset over his hair, the light band holding it firmly in place. He adjusted the small mike to hang somewhere below his lips. "Can you hear me?"

"Perfectly. Like you were here beside me in my bed."

His breath hitched. "Okay, so what now? Get on with it."

"So impatient, Akihito. If only I were there to tie you up. I'd make it last until you begged for mercy. The next time we meet, I will."

That couldn't have been him whimpering.

"Tell me what your nipples look like now. Are they hard?"

He took a slow deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it would be good. "Yeah, they're hard." He stared at them. They were like little stones. He wanted Asami there, touching them.

"Close your eyes. Keep them closed until I tell you otherwise. Your hands are mine. Run your fingertips around and over them the way I do."

His hands obeyed. Pleasure shot through him at the touch. He moaned lightly.

"That's it. It feels good, doesn't it, me touching you? I'll make it better. Lick your fingers, Akihito, get them dripping wet, then rub them lightly against your nipples, like it's my tongue, lapping there."

He sucked them, imagining them to be parts of Asami, getting lost in the fantasy until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

"What were you sucking on just then, Akihito?" The voice was too knowing, too satisfied. He didn't answer, verbally, but he felt his cock twitch and swell at the intimacy that knowledge implied. He lowered his fingers to his chest, and used feather-like strokes to imitate Asami's tongue. He moaned as he arched up into his own hands. "Yesss. Oh God that feels good. More."

Low laughter came through the earpiece. "I'll give you all you want. You're hard, aren't you? Open your eyes and look down between your legs and tell me what you see."

His cock was straining at his shorts, fighting for release from the plaid cotton confining it. Akihito knew that, and he knew Asami did as well, but he couldn't say it.

"I'm, um, hard."

There was an expectant silence across the phone line.

"I'm, well, I'm still wearing my shorts, you know, and so they're well, sticking out." His face had to be bright red."

There was still no sound. He got a little annoyed.

"Look, what do you want me to say? You know what it looks like!"

A lazy drawl came back at him. "No doubt I do. But the purpose of phone sex, Akihito, is to describe in erotic detail what someone is trying to picture. One can say one ate a piece of meat, or one can say it was an eight ounce filet mignon, charred on the outside, red inside, so tender a fork could cut it, and the pieces melted in one's mouth, leaving behind the faint taste of salt and blood and fire. Shall I describe your filet?"

Akihito blushed more and didn't answer.

"You're wearing those thin plaid shorts, aren't you? With underwear?"

"No underwear," he muttered.

"Ah, not because you're daring, not you. It must be laundry day tomorrow."

"Shut up and get on with it." What, did the bastard know his laundry schedule too?

"Direct hit, mmm? Relax, and play with your nipples a bit more, and tell me if I'm wrong about what you see between your legs. Pretend I'm sitting behind you, touching your chest, looking over your shoulder, whispering in your ear."

He thought of Asami holding him that way, imagined the warm chest at his back, and the steel arms around him, and the hardness that would be against his ass, waiting, and he forgot his irritation. His head tipped back slightly as he began to touch himself again, the way Asami liked to, in varying strokes that soon left him short of breath. His cock throbbed.

"That's it. You can see the outline of it, can't you, against the fabric? A long slim tube of hard flesh. The fabric isn't quite thin enough for you to see the veins, but you can see it twitching as I talk. The head is defined though, isn't it? It's where I usually rub my thumb, then my lips. Is it trying to stick out of your waistband?"

Akihito nodded, then swallowed, trying to find his voice. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Push the elastic down a little, until the head is free. With just one hand."

Akihito complied, whimpering as the elastic dragged over the sensitive skin.

"Good boy. Run your thumb lightly across the skin, the way I like to."

He answered with a moan as he touched himself.

"What color is it? A dark angry red?"

"Yes."

"Is it dripping? Shiny with liquid from your excitement?"

"Yes."

"Dip your thumb in the juice and smear the liquid around it."

He gasped at the sensation.

"Now lick your thumb clean."

Akihito raised his hand to his lips, and as if hypnotized, touched the tip of his tongue to it.

"What does it taste like, Akihito?"

It tasted different, not the way it did on Asami's lips, but more bland. "It's not spicy."

"Is it usually?"

"When you kiss me, afterwards, yes."

"It's not as good now." There was satisfaction in the voice that brought him out of his haze.

"It's fine! Just... different." But he was disappointed in the flavor.

"You always taste sweet to me, like the ice cream you enjoy. Sweet, hot, melted vanilla running down my throat. It's the only sweet I like. I'd like to drink some now."

He wished to god Asami could too. If there was one thing Akihito loved most about sex with the man, it was the way he gave head.

"Take the shorts off, quickly."

He lifted his hips and skimmed out of them, kicking them off across the room. He was nude now, lying back, anticipating with no little fear what was to follow.

"Are you scared?"

"NO."

"Mmm. I wish I could see you now, trembling at the thought of what's to come."

"Go to hell. Someday I'll see you that way."

"Will you? Will you see me lying naked and helpless before you, nipples hot little pink peaks on my chest, erection rising dark and hard, waiting for your touch? I can see you that way as if I were in the room with you. Get on all fours, Akihito."

"No."

"Akihito. Do you really want to stop here, to deny yourself? You can finish on your own, but think about how just the little we've done has aroused you. You know it's been good. By the time you come you'll be more excited than you've ever been, if you do as I say. On your own, you know it will only be a quick, temporary, relief. A futile attempt to capture what you felt earlier."

He knew it was true. He would never admit it. He had the feeling he didn't have to admit it to Asami though, only to himself. 

He rolled over and got up on all fours, then took a deep breath.

"Okay. Now what?"

"You make me so hungry. I want to eat you alive. Let's pretend I do. Wet your fingers again, suck on them. Good. Rest your shoulders on the couch and reach back between your legs, back past your cock. Close your eyes again. That's me touching you, tasting you. That's my tongue pushing at your hole. You can almost feel my breath on your skin, can't you?"

Akihito let the fantasy take him, and moaned loudly as he pressed back against the sensation.

"I'm pushing deeper now, opening you up wider. You taste so sweet."

Another finger pushed into him, caressing the warmth inside him. He was almost unaware that was what he was doing, he was so tuned to what Asami's was saying.

"Can you feel me, deep inside you, moving? Not deep enough though, is it? Pull your fingers out, Akihito. Get the rest of the toys out of the box."

Akihito shook his head to clear it. He needed to remember what was going on here, to maintain some kind of control. _The rest of the toys_ , Asami'd said. He didn't remember anything else in the box. He sat up and gathered himself, then picked the box off the floor. A couple of things fell out with the piles of tissue paper when he turned it upside down on the couch. A life-like dildo, some lube, a blindfold, a necktie. An interesting group of things.

"You're very quiet. Surely you understand what all those are for?"

He understood. He wasn't sure he wanted to use them. Oh, the dildo and the lube were fine. The blindfold made sense, to help the fantasy. But he didn't care to be tied up, even with Asami hundreds of miles away.

"Akihito? Having second thoughts again?"

"I don't want to be tied up."

"But that's one of my personal neckties, guaranteed to make this an authentic experience for you."

"That happens to be one of the authentic pieces I can do without. No necktie."

"Pick it up and smell it."

"What? That's gross."

"Scared of a piece of silk? No? Do it."

"Sure, whatever, I'm still not using it." 

It smelled of Asami. Of his soap and cologne and musk and a hint of tobacco. His hands shook as he held it to his nose and breathed in the scent. He couldn't get enough of it. He had to at least hold it.

"Asami..."

"Use the lube, on yourself and the dildo."

He obeyed. It was cool on his hands as he worked it along the latex surface of the dildo. It felt familiar to him, this shape. He realized with a start why that was.

"You made a mold of yourself, you conceited son of a..."

"I did it for you, so you'd have all the benefits of me being there. I'd hate to think you used a cock molded from someone else. I was going to make it royal purple, but that seemed a little too much, don't you agree?"

"It's a little too much to admire your own cock!"

"Jealous? How about if we make one for you, so you can fuck yourself?"

"Listen, you, you cock-worshipping prick!" He realized he was waving the lubed dildo around like a light saber and laid it on his lap. "Oh forget it. It's obvious I want this up my ass, and you're just getting in the way of that. Can we just get on with this?"

"You're such a romantic, Akihito."

"Coming from the man who rapes me and gives me candy. "

"The candy was for the camera, not the sex. You're not good enough to get candy for sex."

He sputtered out some swear words.

"Get back up on all fours, Akihito. Let's take this where you want it to go."

There was no point in arguing that anymore, so he got to his knees and bent over until his face touched the rough fabric of the couch. He reached back, dildo in hand, and rubbed it up against his opening, smearing the gel around a bit, getting used to the sensation. He could almost believe it was Asami.

The thought made him harder than ever, and a wordless hum escaped him.

"You love the feel of my cock up your ass, don't you Akihito? It's such a perfect fit. You're going to take it all again tonight, every inch, just the way you like it."

Akihito tried to loosen his muscles. He knew this would be uncomfortable. He didn't care, and pushed until the head popped into him. The thing felt larger than Asami, though he knew it wasn't true. He relaxed again, and pressed it deeper. A groan fell from his lips at the stretching sensation that was just short of pain.

"Good boy. That's it. You're swallowing me up, aren't you? Deeper Akihito, all the way in."

Beads of sweat began to form on his upper lip as he pushed the cock deeper. He was breathing heavily now, the strain and the feeling of being filled to the breaking point almost overwhelming. When the dildo was finally deeply seated, it was all he could do to stay on his knees. His arm fell. His breath was coming out in little audible pants.

"I love the sounds you make when I'm inside you. It vibrates, you know. The switch is at the base. Turn it on."

He couldn't bear the thought of being assaulted by more sensation. "Nnnn..."

"Yes. Turn it on."

But he couldn't refuse that voice. It was like his will was being controlled by the man fucking him. He reached for the switch with a shaking hand, and turned it on.

"Ahhh!"

"It feels good, doesn't it? Now to make it perfect. Put the blindfold on, then loop the necktie around your wrists."

"Put... huh?"

"The blindfold, Akihito. Open your eyes. Can you see it?"

"Blindfold. Yeah."

"Put it on."

The world turned dark as he obeyed.

"The necktie. You're still holding it?"

The silk, smelling of Asami. It was close to his hand. He grasped it tightly.

"Ah."

"Wrap it around your wrists and tie it."

"Ah."

His fingers fumbled, but he managed to do as he was told, then held still, trembling. His face buried in his hands, he was surrounded by Asami.

"Good. Reach back between your legs with your hands tied and rub the silk along your cock."

"I'll come."

"You won't come. Not yet. Not until I say you can."

"Asami..." he whimpered.

"Do as I say, Akihito."

He could do nothing else. 

The silk teased his skin as he tried to touch himself as lightly as possible. That only made it worse.

"Asami, I can't!"

"Very well. We'll just skip to the next part. I have a surprise planned for you. He should be there by now, in your apartment, watching you."

Akihito's head shot up off the couch. He tried to grab the blindfold and headset but his wrists were suddenly held in a strong grip. He struggled helplessly, panic and fear building to unbearable levels.

Asami's voice was soft as it came through the headpiece. "Shh. He won't hurt you. He's only a stand-in for me and will do exactly as I wish, and nothing more."

"Asami, no! Don't do this. Please! Not him." He began crying. He'd trusted Asami for once, opened himself up intimately, and look what it had gotten him. He didn't want this with anyone else. He fought but the hands holding him down were too strong.

"Not him? You would prefer someone else?"

His voice cracked, as did the wall inside him. "I don't want him! I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Just you." Tears were pouring from him, wetting the blindfold, running down his face. He couldn't stop them. His body shook with sobs.

The arms that held him down turned into an embrace, pulling him firmly against a broad chest. The soaked blindfold was pulled from his eyes, the headset removed. Tears were wiped away, letting him see clearly. Letting him see a familiar face gazing down at him with triumphant eyes. 

The shock of it stopped his tears. Then he got pissed. "It's you. It's you, you bastard. You liar. It's always been you." 

"And you finally admitted it. Of course it's me. Do you think I would ever let anyone else touch you?"

His reply was cut off by Asami's lips coming down hard on his.

His flare of anger quickly turned to passion. What he'd been craving all night was now in front of him, under his hands. Retribution could come later. He opened his mouth and pulled Asami's tongue in as deeply as he could.

His ass was practically numb from the vibrator inside of it. Asami pulled it out and tossed it aside. "Put your wrists around my neck."

Akihito slipped his still tied wrists over Asami's head, and let himself be lifted, legs spread, over Asami's cock. His real cock. As Asami lowered him he knew that piece of plastic could never take the place of this. He was filled with hot twitching flesh and he cried out in pleasure. 

He was helpless, couldn't move, but Asami took care of that for him, his large hands grasping his thighs at their base, pinching his flesh as he lifted Akihito until his cock popped free, then lowered him again, slowly, making him take it all in again just like the first time. His muscles clamped down, trying to hold Asami inside him, on the verge of orgasm. Asami lifted him free again and he moaned as he felt Asami slide out. "No. Don't. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please stay in me." He didn't care how it sounded anymore. He was beyond blushing.

"If I do, I won't go easy on you."

"I don't want you to. Please. Just don't... don't pull away."

Asami hesitated for just a moment. "I'll never pull away. You have my word. So prepare yourself."

He tried to relax but was trembling too much with need, with the knowledge of what was to come, and his flesh seared as Asami forced him downward with all his strength. "NNnnn!"

It hurt. It hurt like hell at first, but Asami kept his word and stayed inside him and the pain faded until all he could feel was Asami invading him, deep inside his belly and he couldn't get enough. His hips thrust down against Asami's, trying to take him further in, trying to capture him and to keep him there. They began moving faster, picking up the pace, pressing for more until he had trouble figuring out where he stopped and Asami started, like he was a part of Akihito now, something Akihito could never lose.

Pressure built in him, climbing quickly. He'd been ready for this all night. Asami knew and his hand closed around Akihito, pumping him, milking him until Akihito was ready to spill everything, until it only took Asami's words, "Now, Akihito." And as he came he closed his muscles around Asami, grasping with all he had, not willing to let go. He heard a gasp of surprise and felt Asami's cock spasm and release his cum inside him, flooding him with a hot thick fluid that immediately started leaking out of him around the edges of Asami's cock.

"Jesus. Jesus Christ you're sweet." 

He was only dimly aware of the sound of the foreign god's name on Asami's lips, but satisfaction filled him at it. Asami wasn't the only one who was handing out surprises tonight. It wasn't much payback, but it was enough. 

There was no strength left in him. He sank forward against Asami's chest and rested there. His legs wouldn't be working for hours. Asami's heart was pounding against his ear, slowing, true, but showing again how deeply he'd been affected.

He sighed with contentment and stretched a little. Asami stretched in response, finally slipping out of him. Akihito missed it immediately, the connection.

Asami's head dipped down so his mouth was by Akihito ear. "Missing me already? Didn't I say? We have all night."

Akihito shook his head. "You said you'd _never_ pull away."

"Did I? Well, people say things in the course of passion..." Asami's mouth was wet on his earlobe.

"You gave your word."

"Mmmm. I suppose I did. Enjoy it. It's something I rarely do." Asami's teeth started nipping at his neck.

"Because you don't like to break it?"

Asami raised his head for a moment. "Because I never break it." He took Akihito's chin in one hand and pushed it back, exposing his throat, then lowered his teeth to bite at the skin there. "And I can't wait to see the fear dawning as you realize the implications of that."

Akihito didn't even fight, stunned as he was, trying to remember just what Asami had promised, because he knew the words would be vital to the letter. It wasn't hard to bring them back. _"I'll never pull away."_

But they were vague. Did he mean physically? He couldn't mean relationship-wise, right? Even so, Akihito began to get nervous. Never meant forever. Unless maybe Akihito were the one to leave. He snorted. He knew how far _that_ would get him.

"Amusement, Akihito? I didn't expect that reaction. Well, I'll just have to try harder. Twice as hard in fact." Asami bent and picked the vibrator up from the floor. He stood, lifting Akihito, his still-bound hands around Asami's neck, and carried him the short distance to the bed. A moment later Akihito found himself tied to the headboard. 

"Perhaps if I fill you at both ends you won't have time for such silly thoughts." He pressed the still slick vibrator against Akihito and watched with a smirk as it easily slid home. Asami's cock, hard again, brushed his lips. "Want some candy, little boy?"

Akihito looked up Asami's lean body to meet the amused eyes that watched him. He stuck his tongue out and took a broad lick up the underside of Asami's cock, like it was a lollipop. "Mmmm. Tasty for a dirty old man."

Asami got even. He reached for the base to the vibrator. When he switched it on, Akihito stopped thinking. Later, he never remembered much of the rest of that night, only that he'd drowned in Asami. And he'd never wanted to surface for one moment.

 

\--

 

The next day his breath caught when a knock at the door came. He could barely walk to answer it, but when he got there he found one of Asami's men with another box.

"He said you could open it." Though his eyes were amused, the man bowed respectfully and left.

Akihito stared after him a moment, puzzled until he looked at the box. The address label said "My Sweet Akihito". And he'd accepted and signed for it. He closed his eyes against the rising irritation. 

_Bastard. Like I want to open it._

_Shit. Like I'm ready to open it._

But his curiosity won as usual, and he had to open it. Once inside the apartment, door locked, curtains pulled shut, he collapsed onto the sofa and cut the folds of the box apart. He didn't think himself capable of more blushes after the previous night, but when he saw what was inside the box he couldn't help it. Right before he started snickering.

There was no note. He didn't need one. He remembered what was said quite well, and felt an arrogant little smirk flit across his face.

Setting the box to the side, he flipped his PS3 on and settled in for the day. But occasionally he dipped his hand into the box's large assortment of naughty candies, grinning each time he slipped another piece into his mouth. 

He saved the life-size chocolate one for last.

 

 

~end~


End file.
